


Soupcream

by Supreme69



Category: Cat Game (Mobile game)
Genre: Angelic was gonna be in this story but not anymore, AngelicHoney - Freeform, Carmel - Freeform, Cat game, Corn - Freeform, Extreme stunts, Fangirl, Fem_Corrin - Freeform, I want to sleep, Just used BTS for tags lol, Language, Leon Chan - Freeform, Multi, Prismite - Freeform, Shrek - Freeform, Superior awesomeness, Supreme is now Soupcream, bts - Freeform, bubbies7 - Freeform, corrin - Freeform, female - Freeform, jizz on the carpet, prepare the bleach so you can rinse your eyes after reading, shrek is God, supreme ruler ov, take angelic out. She dissed me. -Bubbies7., world saving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme69/pseuds/Supreme69
Summary: I'm sorry fate has brought you to this, or perhaps you searched it out. Either way this is a very humble story about me saving the world or obtaining treasure. Haven't decidedIf you don't like it the complaint box is out the door.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

In land dictated by fear and power. Only the strongest survive and the weak crumble, which is probably why nature valley cereal bars went out of business a few years back.

There was a powerful smexy kick ass warrior ninja robo cop who was also a demigod and half vampire named Soupcream. It's may be a strange name but if your gonna be that I'mma break the 4th wall and say it's better yours I bet.

Anyways, Soup lived in a humble house with her parent Leon, and sibling Fem. Leon always spent their days fawning over a nice girl at work and watching Hamilton and Fem was kept spending all the money on Zelda body pillows leaving Soup to do whatever they wanted as long as they made their own money.

She was a bounty hunter. The most feared in the land with robot arms that could shoot rockets and kick ass ninja warrior skills she was an unstoppable force who spend their time killing, watching anime, eating and sleeping. 

Soup sat on the couch looking at tumblr and browsing fanfics on her phone when all the sudden a message came though.

 **James:**  
Hey sister, a criminal bad guy escaped last night so there is now a 10,000 bounty on him. You should check it out ;)  
Just remember I get 3 persent interest on every bounty collected.

It was from James, her agent, he would keep an eye out and tell her about recent bounties released and random shit. Soup had blocked his number several times cause he's annoying as hell but he just gets a new number so whatevs at this point.

Soupcream leaned back and sighed. Looked like she had some work to do tonight. Might as well tell the fam she was gonna be gone for a while so she grabbed her phone and quickly called her sister.

"Hey Soup!" Fem said after answering the phone.

"Hey Fem, James just told me there a new bounty out so I'm not gonna be home for a few nights. Super is in the freezer, of you wanna eat learn to cook. Make sure to tell Dad I won't be home please."

"Ok. Well have fun and don't get hurt. Bye!" And the call ended. 

Soupcream got up with a groan and went to pack a bag before she left on her next dangerous mission, making sure to say a prayer to the Lord and savior Shrek to keep her family safe when she was gone.

Little did she know life was gonna get a lot harder once she left.


	2. Chapter 2 bishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, why are you still reading this? Please go do something good with your life. Do dishes, tell a stranger you love them, I don't care.
> 
> Also, unnecessary info but I listened to Oreos from shotgun Willy and someone else who I forgot the name of the whole time while writing this. I have it memorized.

Soup walked down the dimly lit streets of her town carrying her Hello Kitty duffle bag filled with cloths, food and her favorite cutco knifes she stole from Costco before blowing the place up for fun.

Her agent James had sent a picture of the guy she was hunting down and she was already hot on their trail. According to the info James also sent, the guys name was Nicolas Kim Coppola although he went by Nicolas Cage. The man also had serval fake names he went by. The man was an actor and needed to be regarded with caution.

Soon, Soupcream arrived at bar, a popular place for criminals to hang and she had heard though the grape vine Nicolas was bound to be here. After hiding her bag for safe keeping in an alley, she entered the building. Unnatural yellow light filled the building full with the sounds of drunk laughter and yelling .  
She scanned the room for anyone who stood out or fit the description of the man she hunting when Soup saw someone hunched over the bar towards the back of the room. This had to be the man she was after.

As she approached, the man stood up and glaced her way. He was definitely the criminal she was after. She quickened her pace to catch up to him as started to exit the building though the back exit. Soup barged out the door after him expecting to see him running or about to attack but he was just standing there, his back towards her and his face looking at the polluted sky that once held stars.

"I've been expecting you young hunter." He said in a calm voice. He reached in his jacket and immediately Soup got into a fighting stance. Nic held his hands up and faced her.

"I've got no weapons, just something I think you'd like to have. It's why I sought you out." Soup reluctantly relaxed a bit and Nicolas reached inside his coat and pulled out a piece of paper. "This my friend, is a map, one to great treasure. I'm willing to give it to you in exchange for my freedom."

Soup narrowed her eyes and snatched the paper but all she saw where random numbers and letters that looked like some sort of link address. 

"What kind of bullshit map is this?" Soup asked, glaring at the man who stood in front of her.

"It's a link to a PDF file. Go on and download it if you don't believe me, but im a man if my word and I value my life." He calmly responded.

Soup pulled out her phone and scanned the link and watched as it pulled a PDF file just like he said. She downloaded the file and watched as it was in fact, a map.

"How do I know this map is real?" 

"I swear it on my life. And if it's fake you know I'll be staying in the holiday inn hotel so you can just come and kill me."

Soup clenched her teeth, it was a hard decision but in the end she accepted the deal. The map for his life.

Nicolas smiled and turned to walk off. Glad that he was going to live another day.

A sharp whistle and then a thud was heard, Nicolas collapsed on the ground dead with a knife sticking out of his back.

"Sike bitch. You thought!" Soupcream said with a victorious smirk while retrieving the knife from the now lifeless body. All that was left to do was turn him in and collect the money and then go and then go and see if this treasure really existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, hope your happy. I only sold my sanity to write so like. No biggie ig.
> 
> Time to go find sum mun munz.


	3. It's chapter 3 yey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo Do we finally get a new fren??
> 
> This chapter is in honor of Bubbies7 who recently got banned from catgame because of some douche. Don't know when they gonna be back if at all. Cri.  
> I'll be waiting for you old friend.
> 
> (Please imagine dramatic music is the background to make seem more emotional then what it ever will be. Thanks)

Outside the birds started to wake up and sing and the sun shine through the window successfully waking Soupcream from her slumber.  
With a groan she sat up and glared at the window.

"See, this is why I don't like you sun. You wake me up and make my life more difficult. Fuck you." They said holding up a middle finger for emphasis.

Last night, after tracking down, killing Nic and collecting the bounty, she had decided to stay at a hotel for the night. It was shabby place but it was nice and now it was time to get dressed and head out to hopefully get rich cause we all know money makes the world go round.

She stood up and stripped the bed of its blankets and and sheets, then hid them around the room to give whoever had to clean a harder job because soup was honestly kind of a dick, not gonna lie.  
After she accomplished her goal, Soupcream got dressed in simple black ripped jeans, a white t shirt and an open flannel shirt because style is key.

Soup glanced out the window and saw a strange person perched in the tree with their arms spread out as multiple birds landed on them. Soupcream was a little weirded out by this strangers behavior but decided to leave them alone.

Soup picked up her Hello Kitty bag she just might have stolen from another little girl when was in 2 grade after they scuffed Soup's new Converse and headed out the door.  
Soon, she was out on the streets again and headed on her way. She checked her phone to make she was going in the right way and then turned around because she wasn't.

After walking for about 2 hours, except for when she had stopped to get a Sonic cheeseburger, Soup began to arrive at the darker parts of town. She passed by a few thugs who had the creeper revenge song playing on boom box and immediately she cringed and began to walk faster.

Soup was to busy trying to avoid fortnight dancers and druggies (although most fortnight ppl are prolly on drugs) that's she didn't notice the person seeking up behind her untill it was to late and before she knew it a rag was pressed against her mouth and within a few seconds everything went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Smol time skip brought to you by my pansexual ass  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Soupcream awoke everything was still slightly foggy. She gathered not much time had passed judging be the current daylight which happened to be shining directly on her and could feel a small sun burn on her face.

"Once again sun. Fuck. You." She said harshly. Honestly what's the deal with the sun. Yea, so it does lots of good things and all life depends on it but why does it gotta burn us and make some days miserable. The sun need to learn to chill tbh.

Suddenly Soup heard movement and three people walked towards her. Soup tried to move but found she was still tied up.

"Well hello stranger. See you finally woke up." The first person spoke. "Mind telling us what your doing in our part of town without permission?"

Soup just sighed and was silent for a minute before finally speaking.

"Listen here you two piece chicken mc nobody. Last I checked you and words meant nothing more to me than a mildly slice of cheese so why don't you untie me and take me to whoever 'runs this part of town' so I can kick their sorry ass for being an inconvenience to me. Capiche?"

The woman scoffed at Soupcream's words.  
"As if. Morkie gave strict orders-"

"Aight, I'm out." Soup interrupted. She stood up and ripped the ropes that had previously tied her up.  
The three people immediately tried to jump her but Soupcream was ready and took all of them but the woman who spoke out with a single kick. Soup approached the woman and punched her in the gut. 

"Take me to your leader now." Soup hissed. The woman still clutching her stomach nodded and began to walk further down the alleyway clearly in pain from the punch while Soup followed impatiently.

Soon they arrived at a make shift door which was just boards laid against the wall.  
The woman moved away the boards and let Soup in first before following after into what appeared to be a dark warehouse.

After a big more walking they enter a slightly small section of the building with several people mulling around.  
The woman led Soupcream to an even smaller room, one that was probably used for meeting, and there sat the boss.

"Um, sorry to disturb you boss but uh the prisoner escaped before we had the chance to relocate her to the main holding area with the other prisoner . She then took out both the guards and insisted on meeting you." The woman spoke after nervously clearing her throat.

The boss turned around to address the two people, clearly not happy.

"So you three failed me? Go, but leave the prisoner here. I will speak to them in private." After the woman left they continued. "As you might of heard. My name is Morkie and I run this part of town. Now who are you and what do want?"

"My name is Soupcream, and I'm here to kick your ass for being such an inconvenience to me."

Morkie laughed at Soup's bold statement and stood up.

"Fight me? You must be crazy. How do think I got to being boss? By giving people a hug and telling them it's ok? No. I got here because I'm smart and I can fight. If you really think you can beat me go ahead. Hit me." They said with a cocky smile.

Soup rolled their eyes and before Morkie could even blink there was a knife in each of their shoulders. The gasped in both pain and surprise and reached to pull the knives out and let them clatter to the floor.

"Why you little shit. You cut and got blood on my new gucci shirt!" They angrily seeped though the wounds. "You gonna pay for that."

Morkie then lunged over the desk at Soup but their wounds slowed them down and their skill was no match for Soupcream. Soup grabbed their arm after they lunged passed her and quickly twisted, dislocating the should before slamming it the wrong was on her knee breaking the elbow beyond repair. Morkie fell to the ground in to much pain to move.

"You messed with the wrong person and now you will pay for your sins you plain ass douche bag." Soup said bending down beside them. She stood up and kicked Morkie in the ribs one last time before leaving the room. She decided to save whatever prisoner they had talked about and then she was gonna blow the place up because she was angry and blowing stuff up was fun.  
The people who worked for Morkie must of heard the fight and considering Soup walked out perfectly fine and no one else had exited the room they didnt bother Soupcream at all as she checked the other rooms. Finally she came across a locked room knew this was probably where the prisoners were. She busted down the door and saw someone sitting in the back of the room. 

"Hello, my name is Soupcream, Im here to tell you that you are now free."

The stranger looked up at her and smiled. "My name is Bubbies the 7th."

"Bubbies the 7th what?" Soup asked and they just shrugged and stood up. "Well i suggest you leave because i wanna blow something up and this just happens to be my next target." 

As soup turned to leave the stranger followed her.

"What are doing?" Soup asked.

"Following you." Bubbies responded like it was the most obvious thing. Soup decided to let them go with her and exited the old warehouse. She turned to face the open door and held out an arm. Metal plates shifted out of the way and small bomb rose up and then fired into the building of which Soup was already walking away from. She looked over and saw Bubbies was still with her and had somehow found a pair of sun glasses, probably to add to badass vibe explosions naturally had.

As Soupcream and bubbies walked back onto the street, debrease falling around them, Soup was confident what ever this treasure was would be fun finding.


	4. #4 is evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look who finally stopped procrastinating and decided to work on their story.

A day had passed since Soupcream had rescued her new ally named Bubbies and blew up an old warehouse and anyone who was in it at the time. Sucks to be them I guess.

They were now approaching the large walls that surrounded the city and kept it safe from the outside. Obviously this treasure is outside the cities walls because plot development would hard if it wasn't but Soup was to determined to stop now.

She wanted the treasure so she and her family could have an easier life and she could pay off her student loans. College is honestly over priced but that's the education system for ya.

As they finally arrived at the main gate Soupcream realized she would be stepping out into the unknown. the outside world was dangerous with all sorts of unexplainable things happening but that just made it more exciting.

"Are you sure you want to come? You really don't have to." Soupcream said to Bubbies as they stood at the gate doors.

"Of course I'm sure." They responded and the two of them made their way outside the exit.

Honestly if the outside world was so dangerous I don't know why getting in and out would be so easy but if want something changed about this story rewrite it yourself and then give me the link so I can read your version.

Wip because I'm to lazy to finish rn and I wanna watch Attack on titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really sarcastic rn in case y'all couldn't tell.
> 
> Also I found this and I've watched this on repeat for the last 30 minutes. Considering you've wasted your time reading this story go ahead and waste a few more seconds and watch this video. Its fucking hilarious  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bRwu1mYB7mY

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, why the fuck did you read that?  
> Please get help.
> 
> -Supreme
> 
> 7.8/7. This is a work of art. -Bubbies7
> 
> Lmao, thx bubs. - Supreme


End file.
